lords_of_creation_times_for_gods_and_mortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concepts
Descriptions taken directly from IC thread. Mundane Concepts Literature Perit than began carving symbols into what Perit no doubt believes the first life will call the Stone of Knowledge. The first of the symbols were the Alphabet. The building blocks of words so that the first life may understand what else is written on the stone. After the alphabet was done the symbols than combined to form words alongside pictures to help show what some of those words mean. Not all words that would come into existence just then were written on the stone, just those that would explain what else is written. An entire section was left blank so that more words could be added later. Math After that new symbols were carved into the stone. These symbols were called numbers and would help the first life count and create things of their own. After that math was carved onto the wall to show the first life how to use the numbers. Scientific Method Next was the rules for experimentation and scientific discovery so that the first life would know the proper procedure for learning new things. Architecture And in this dream he shows his new people a vast yet sheltered bay, the waters full of fish and the nearby hills and valleys rich with precious metals, wild animals to both tame and hunt, where they might prosper greatly. As they dream he creates this land on the eastern point of Korren so that the people might find their way there and build themselves a city. Mining And in this dream he shows his new people a vast yet sheltered bay, the waters full of fish and the nearby hills and valleys rich with precious metals, wild animals to both tame and hunt, where they might prosper greatly. As they dream he creates this land on the eastern point of Korren so that the people might find their way there and build themselves a city. Farming And in this dream he shows his new people a vast yet sheltered bay, the waters full of fish and the nearby hills and valleys rich with precious metals, wild animals to both tame and hunt, where they might prosper greatly. As they dream he creates this land on the eastern point of Korren so that the people might find their way there and build themselves a city. Rafts The narwhals that followed Pearl built platforms out of coral. The Snow Bears that followed her rode those platforms as they traveled to Pearl Island. Better smithing For a while Krieerk simply sat and watched the world go by, but soon the gears started turning in his mind (literally). The coral rafts of the narwhals and snow bears could be made to move with the strength of the wind and not with the strength of the narwhals towing them. The Korren miners where making a good start but they were merely removing the ore by hand and their attempts at smelting were almost comically crude. Pitiful. Krieerk set about correcting these issues. In the City of Knowledge a platform shaper named seastar a woke one morning to find himself struck by inspiration, his next fishing platform was oblong with raised edges and thin, flat plates mounted on pivots to catch the wind. In the city of Korren wheeled vehicles began appearing drawn by farm animals hoked up with crude yet effective harnesses. Innovations in the foundries improved ore yield almost three fold in the coures of only a few years. Industry had begun to come to first world, and Krieerk had only begun. Slavery And so Borbalzuk looked upon the world, and saw all its wonders, and all the wonders it would undoubtedly go on to hold. And he laughed, and said. These races, these peoples...all of them, so strong in their different specialties, but so conflicted... And then he whispered to himself. Perhaps they should be united? Yes, under the heel of a new race. A master race. Money No description availible. Migration Go! Move around! Travel the world! But always come back here every once in a while, cause I don't want the goblin groups to get all lonely he then turned to the goblin at his sideand when the greyles get close you can trade and have parties and decide what to do when they move away again. and so the greyles and their goblin protectors organized themselves into clans and began migrating. JongosadesLarge gatherings in which trade and politics are discussed alongside raucous partying. Animal Domestication Dormaguez introduced animal domestication by taming a pack of coyotes in a matter of hours and gave them as a gift to Kodeck. With animal domestication, the people of the world can tame canines, felines and whatever they wish to tame and train, such as horses. This is an extremely important but basic mundane concept. Farming should be a lot easier with this concept. This is different from farming in that while farming includes this, domestication is a specialization,which might yield results of taming some animals not meant to be included in agricultural purposes. Guns At some point along the way, he forged a gun. It was by no means a relic, but it would do the occasional small job. Alcohol no description available Singing no description available Fireworks no description available Parades no description available Drunkenness no description available Dancing no description available Oath " When two people are honest and trusting, an oath is a powerful bond. But to two people who seek advantage... an oath is only as powerful as the ability to enforce it. How it is done is for you to find out." Gunpowder no description available Firearms no description available Music Let this mortal plane come alive with the sound of music! From now on, all life has the capacity for music and let it evolve as it sees fit. Gemcutting Using various gems from the Maw in their crafts they know the very basics of Gemcutting(i think we dont have it??) Cooking I haven't seen it created and my party can't have raw meat! The entire world can now discover the joys of cooking and let it evolve from there. Mostly, Forest Bears handle most of the cooking in the Forests with a few Satyr helpers. But mainly the bears. Education A knowledge exchange shall take place. Instruments “Alright, horse hair around the string, then, snake skin over the resonator... and done!” said Antera, holding up a long, thin necked instrument with a bow. Everyone stared as Antera turned it over a few times, inspecting it. Apparently satisfied with it, she immediately began to play. Unlike singing or Sotira’s panflute, this instruments sound was much different. It produced a thin, delicate wail. Resting the instrument on her lap, she effortlessly worked the bow to produce a happy, jaunty tune. By the end of it she had the villagers clapping in time with the music, even Lonne joining in. Advanced Concepts Engineering Engineering was then created as a means of how to incorporate math into apractical purpose. Warfare and Weapondry "'How do I do this?' you might ask. The answer is simple- head my words!" She threw her spear to the ground, and waved her shortsword in the air. "This is a weapon. It is sharp, and has the potential to make you all so much more than men and women. It can make you leaders!" She waved her sword, and an applaud went up. "It can make you heroes!" More applause. "LEGENDS!" Democracy In it, he proclaims one of them with whom he is pleased to be his appointed Shepherd, and declares that the person in such a position shall be appointed once yearly by the votes of the people. Honor Additionally, he chooses to give the idea of Honor and Justice to all. Justice Additionally, he chooses to give the idea of Honor and Justice to all. The wheel In the city of Korren wheeled vehicles began appearing drawn by farm animals hoked up with crude yet effective harnesses. Ship building Industry had begun to come to first world, and Krieerk had only begun. Gears No description available Psychology The Stone Keepers had added a knew knowledge to the stone. A knowledge to help the Narwhals and Snow Bears study the minds of sentient beings as well as help understand and fight the madness that plagues their people. It is a science called 'Psychology'. Advanced Firearms No description available Music I'm going to go ahead and advance society greatly in the area of music making it probably one of the most advanced things people have access to. Expect more anachronistic instruments popping up now, but nothing that you need to plug in. More like Pianos can be made now instead of simple Flutes, and it also forces more of the population to take notice of music. Fabled Concepts Convection and convection currents: Heat can flow through fluids, and rises away from gravity, which I am assuming already exists. Because of this, hot fluids tend to circulate in currents, hotter parts of them rise, cool if they hit something cooler, and sink back below the other rising hotter parts. This creates a system of heating and cooling both below the earth's surface, and above the ocean floor. Deep beneath what we consider, the ground, lava does this, heating up from the heat of the core, rising, and cooling. The surface of the lava is the coolest, being in contact with the ocean floor, it hardens, and forms great plates of rock that form a thick, 'crust' over the seafloor, and under the continents as they might form, but haven't yet. These plates are moving, rising, sinking, and falling off of eachother, which causes magma to spew from the ground and form volcanoes, explains earthquakes, why it is warmer at the equator which must form itself from this concept and much, much more. Convection currents also happen underwater, and in the air, here creating weather, and directing warmth from the hot water near the equator to the colder seas near the poles. The concept of convection also explains why liquids bubble when they boil, and why plasma does certain things on the yet to exist, sun. The Mind-virus Knowing the name of the Madgod connects them to him through their subconscious. Connecting to him in such a way slowly drives a person first to service to the madgod, and then into complete insanity. Once they know it, the effects are irreversible by mortal hands. Fortunately, going mad from it takes time - a particularly strong-willed and/or intelligent person could go months before they succumb to even considering worshipping him, (assuming the Madgod doesn't take particular interest) and years before they lose their minds. But every mortal eventually does. Fortunately, the name is rarely actually spoken aloud by any of the Madchildren, and Draco's works (such as the above) rarely catch on en masse. But it does infect a few minds. Organic-Evolution Technology The Kecne had discovered a secret, after years of dabbling. Their biological structure was not fixed, and could be modified endlessly. Life had no set limits, and transcending those boundaries would lead to great works being done. They had laid the foundations for organic-evolutionary technology. Drakonic magic Can do practically anything you can imagine, but I won't extend the powers too much. Each Drakonyr is imbued with the Divine Essence of Fyrador and his darkness. Miracles and the Inner Flame As stated above, the Inner Flame is the Soul found within any being. Though no soul is equal, souls can be placed into several broad categories. #Lesser Souls are the souls of base lifeforms, such as large plants (Trees, whole fields of grass, etc.), Animals, and whole swarms of insects. #White Souls are the souls of sentient lifeforms. They are proverbial bonfires in comparison to the dim glow of Lesser Souls. Any Sentient Race has a White Soul burning within it. #Great Souls are the souls of powerful beings. Beings who are synonymous with power. Angels, Demons, Dragons, all of them hold within them a raging blaze that is a Great Soul. Sometimes, beings that hold a White Soul can reach such heights of power that their soul ignites further, and becomes a Great Soul. #Grand Souls are the Souls of the very greatest of mortal beings. The Mightiest of Dragons, the Greatest of Demon Lords, the Archangels of the High Heavens. To have a Grand Soul is to have a stake as one of the most powerful beings in existence. Similar to how White Souls can rarely become Great Souls, Great Souls can rarely, and I mean rarely, become Grand Souls. Miracles, otherwise known as Divine Magic or Clerical Magic, is a way of utilizing the Inner Fires of one's soul to accomplish great things. Through Faith in a Deity or Philosophy, sentient beings can be aided by their faith to focus the power of their Soul into Miracles. The more Faith one has in their chosen ideal, the greater the effects they can produce. Creatures with Great or Grand Souls are given no advantage over those with White Souls when it comes to producing Miracles, but they do have a greater reservoir of power from which to draw. Force Magic Force Magic is the art of using the overlapping energy, from the plane of Arcana, to create and manipulate force. Magic Perminancy In a village outside Korren city a journeyman mage barely out of his apprenticeship bespelled a gear to remain turning even without outside help. Magitech Within a year “Bigsby's everturning fly wheels” were powering gristmills across the country and the ever inventive humans were still tinkering. Undeath Through the use of some kind of reversed Life and Death, Svaldyraz found a way to alter the system created by Gwynevere. A White Soul or any of higher categories can now generate the undead. There are some conditions however 1. The soul must be particularly strong. A White Soul should have accomplised a lot in life, and achieved respect, or fear, or admiration from many. Higher souls need even more accomplishment 2. The being must have a reason. Bless or curse, indifference towards undeath will never lead towards the creation of one. If they want to keep going on a quest, with oath so strong they won't rest even after their hearts stop beating, or if they were condemned so much not even the pain of dying will be able to be enough punishment, then undeath might come 3. In the end, Svaldyraz could not leave something behind. He can veto any creation of Undeath life or force it himself. He is the Alljudge and if he decides SOMETHING or SOMEONE should become one of the Undead it will and end of story. Shamanism Shamanism allows mortals to communicate with spirits, see into the spirit world, send their soul into the spirit world, Temporarily gain assistance or powers from spirits. Psionics Psychics are people with the power to use their mind to affect the world around them. The exact abilities vary from person to person, but generally could include telekinesis, mind-reading or even empathy. At the moment, there are few to no psychics in the world, but it is rumored that the Madgod's servants can use this ability. Sacrifice of Flesh This type of magic or rather the ritual itself, is gifted by Kaija to the Umgra race, but anyone with his permission one person or a race can use it.It allows them to take a small part of the beings power and if they wish also one of their physical qualities. To do this a body-part from said being is needed and the next step is traditionally based on whether a person is able to get to the maw or not, most use the maw to cast the part and then proceed with the ritual. In the end how it happens depends but the bare essence is that you need Kaija to allow you the use of this specific ritual and then just say while holding the flesh if you wish only a part of its power or one of the physical abilities of the being as well, but that effect is random and usually non-reversible. Category:Fabled Concepts